


Don't Think Twice

by neepynoodles



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, this is part of/for the au in which Xigbar and Ansem run from the final battle together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neepynoodles/pseuds/neepynoodles
Summary: There's one night left until the final battle. The final battle that he knows will take Ansem away from him.The puppeteer is himself a puppet.And he has a choice to make.





	Don't Think Twice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Zeitnot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946842) by [prosecutorpumpkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosecutorpumpkin/pseuds/prosecutorpumpkin). 

> I really love the idea for this AU so I wanted to try write a little something for it! I hope I was able to do it justice. 
> 
> But if you haven't already, go read Zeitnot!! I swear it's 100x better than this one. And go read 'Spare me tonight' by lawyerdonut it's so good

There’s one night left. 

He turns to face Ansem and the other man gazes back at him curiously. An unspoken question. He shakes his head and faces the night sky again. The shining moon glows softly, as if unaware of fate. Just like the man beside him. 

His hand reaches out instinctively, clasping Ansem’s tightly. He faces him again. He almost can’t bare to. Tomorrow has to happen. It was destined to happen like this. 

This is what he’s spent years working to ensure would happen. This is the role the Master had bestowed upon him along with the keyblade and the black box. All the pieces are in position like a perfect game of chess with victory in sight. All that is left is for the events to unfold tomorrow; for the scapegoat to be slain as sacrifice. Then his role will have been fulfilled. 

And Ansem doesn’t even know it. 

It would be so easy to let it all happen. Everything is already in place. 

The moon is above their heads. The glow illuminates Ansem from behind and it takes his breath away. The man’s amber eyes look at him curiously still. He reaches his other hand out, cupping Ansem’s cheek and his thumb rubs little circles against the warm skin. Ansem’s eyes flutter closed and he almost makes a sound of frustration. 

They’ve got one night left. 

Tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day. 

He knows it’s coming. 

For years he’s been the puppet master, his hands wielding invisible strings attached to Xehanort. But as Ansem leans in towards him, he finally feels the strings attached to his own arms. 

The kiss is soft and sweet. Too sweet. Too unlike him. He doesn’t want it to end. 

But it has to, doesn’t it? 

Unless… 

Ansem pulls away but leans his body against his so their sides are pressed together. He’s vaguely aware that the man is talking about Kingdom Hearts, but his focus is on memorising every detail of his face, of his body, of his voice. 

Those brilliant amber eyes stare into his own. 

He turns his head away so that Ansem won’t see how his smile doesn’t quite reach his eye anymore. 

\---

He doesn’t sleep. 

He sits alone, watching the moon. He tells himself this is how it has to be. Centuries of jumping from body to body, of observing and carefully calculated words have led to this. 

Would he really throw it all away? 

He turns his head to the side and he sees Ansem resting. He feels his chest tighten. His soul aches for his keyblade again, for this to all end. 

But not like this. 

There’s blood on his hands - lives he’s stolen from his vessels. And soon Xehanort’s too, although it won’t be him delivering the final blow. 

He stares up at the moon as if it will grant him clarity but all he feels is a numb sensation that spreads throughout his body. 

Follow the plan. Fulfill your role. This is how it will and has to happen. 

He doesn’t know when the voice in his head stopped being his own and became the Master’s. 

Was it ever truly his own to begin with? 

How long has he followed and been guided, been  _ led?  _

The cold air cuts through him and chills him to the bone. His hand comes up to remove his eyepatch while his other hand lets his hair down. 

The moon seems to glow harsher. It becomes almost painful to look up at it. 

Love. 

He loves Ansem, doesn’t he. 

It isn’t even a question anymore. 

He feels those familiar warm, strong arms wrap around his waist and he leans back into them. They have one night left and the last thing he wants is to ruin it. 

Ansem’s lips brush against his cheek and he turns his head to capture them in a second kiss. Rougher, harder, more intense. 

He has a choice to make. 

It’s the Master’s plans, carefully carried out all these years, through all his lifetimes. He could finally see them come to fruition. 

Or Ansem. 

Their lips move together as he turns around. He runs his fingers through those beautiful white locks, letting his touch continue down and run along Ansem’s back until he grips the man’s hips. 

They break the kiss and he leans forward to press his forehead against the other man’s, keeping their lips just barely touching. His eye is closed. He just wants this to be his life. He almost laughs. 

He wants Ansem for a lifetime. 

He hears the other man laugh softly and he realises he’d said it aloud. He pulls back and those magnificent eyes stare at him with an emotion he recognises within himself. 

He’s made his choice. 

\---

He can see it in his mind. 

All those hearts rising up to form Kingdom Hearts. 

The X-blade grasped firmly in Master Xehanort’s hand and wielded with strength and certainty. 

He sees No Name in his own hand again, finally back where it belongs. 

They’re going to the graveyard soon. Determination is evident in all their eyes. 

But he doesn’t need both of his own to see clearly now. 

Young, obedient Luxu. That was him.

The Foretellers. The Master of Masters. 

They’ll all return. 

All he has to do is put on a show and then sit back and watch. The prophecy will fulfill itself. This has always been his role. But has it really been his choice? 

…

He performs his part. Lets himself appear to be beaten. Spout a few words about having a keyblade. Leave the kids guessing his intentions and the meaning behind his words. 

He’s made his choice. He has. 

With each step he takes, he feels himself cutting those strings that tie him back and keep him tethered to the Master of Masters. He feels his confidence growing with each decisive step he takes. This is his choice to make. 

Think again, the Master’s voice in his head urges him. But his own voice is louder now, louder and clearer than ever. 

Don’t think twice.  _ Don’t think twice. _

Ansem turns around to face him before he’s even said a word. 

“Come with me.” 

The man raises an eyebrow and  _ Xigbar _ , not Luxu,  _ Xigbar _ reaches forward and takes Ansem’s hands in his own. 

“Leave with me. Run away. Leave this all behind.” 

His heart is screaming at him. 

And Ansem understands; has always understood him even without words. 

Ansem turns his hands over and grips Xigbar’s tightly. 

This is not the Master’s ending, this is not the prophecy. 

**Don’t think twice.**

Ansem smiles and Xigbar knows he’s made his choice too.

He smiles back at him. It’s one of the most genuine smiles of his in a long, long time. 

There’s a weight lifted from his shoulders as they kiss. He wraps his arms around Ansem’s waist and pulls him in as close as he can, as if the man will disappear and rejoin the battle again if he lets go. He can feel Ansem’s gloved hands around his neck, holding him still as they kiss almost desperately. 

And they run together. 

They run from it all. 

Today is not the day and the day will never come. Xigbar grips Ansem’s hand in his even more tightly. Fuck the book, fuck the Master’s plan. This is his own plan now. And this man before him is the man he loves. 

His breath hitches in his throat as Ansem’s hands cup his face and they look into each other’s eyes. And Xigbar knows. 

He knows Ansem loves him too. 

_ If you want to make it happen, nothing's impossible _

_ All you gotta do is say the word, the walls will crumble.  _


End file.
